


Re-entry Procedure

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal’c and Vala are captured and taken to Ba’al’s ship. They escape, but their clothes do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-entry Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink: Teal’c/Vala accidental sex in the Stargate Kinkmeme. In addition to the main Kink of accidental sex this story also contains forced stripping and some elements of drugging, non-consent and bondage. Just so you know, if you might want to avoid these things. It is also written with my tongue firmly in (my own) cheek. My intention was to be amusing rather than creepy or disturbing. I hope it works for you.
> 
> No beta. No money made: all of the mistakes and none of the intellectual property are mine.

Vala fumed inwardly and harrumphed outwardly. It was stupid, rotten, good-old-fashioned bad luck that had gotten her and Teal’c captured. They had only been two hours into what was supposed to have been a simple, low risk expedition to acquire parts for a Tel’Tak. What were the chances that Ba’al’s First Prime would show up at exactly the same supplier at exactly the same time as them, and with a host of his minions in tow, too? Well, the probability of that was evidently a big fat round One: She was sure Teal’c would tell her so, because that was precisely what had indeed happened.

As a consequence she and Teal’c had had little option than to surrender to the stupid, stomping bunch of over-armoured…  one of the Jaffa prodded her in the back, breaking her train of thought.

Vala could only hope that, as seemed to be usual for SG1, the rest of the team would soon find out what had become of them and come to their aid.

However, rescues would have to come later. Right now Vala had more pressing matters to deal with. Such as being securely handcuffed and, together with Teal’c, in the process of being escorted into Ba’al’s throne room aboard his Ha’Tak by a detachment of Jaffa. Ba’al shifted on his throne, better to watch them enter, rubbing his chin like some sort of pantomime villain as he did so.

“Teal’c!” Ba’al crowed. “And Vala Mal Doran! What a deliciously pleasant surprise.” Teal’c arched an eyebrow but otherwise kept his own counsel.

“Nice, I like what you’ve done with the old place,” Vala joked, looking around herself and nodding. She was determined to raise her own spirits, determined not to let Ba’al see how nervous she really was. “Although I preferred the old, pink drapes, the ones with the little…”

“It looks exactly the same as every other Ha’Tak,” Ba’al snapped in evident and characteristic irritation.

“Yes, but your one is so much more…”

“Enough!” Ba’al cut her off with an imperious gesture and an angry shout. His eyes flashed dangerously. No way was Vala going to let him see her cowering before him. Stupid Goa’uld.

“Tacky.” Vala winked and grinned at Teal’c, who replied with the faintest of smiles and the slightest of nods, as though she had just won a point in some sort of game. Ba’al, however seemed less amused. He stood and, placing his arms behind his back, advanced on them, stepping off his throne-dais before parading up and down in front of them, daring them to meet his gaze. Which, of course and however unwisely, they both did.

“I have grown weary of both your ceaseless blathering and of the actions of this traitorous, meddling Jaffa,” Ba’al pronounced, directing his fury at Vala.

“And he would have got away with it too, if it hadn’t been for those pesky…” Vala said to Teal’c out of the side of her mouth. Teal’c smirked.

“SILENCE!” Ba’al boomed, his eyes flashing once again. He turned to his First Prime.

“Take the traitor and prepare him for immediate ritual execution!” He snapped his fingers ostentatiously.

“No!” Vala protested, shocked at the unexpected turn of events, even as half a dozen Jaffa circled her team-mate and began to force him out through one of the side doors. Another Jaffa grabbed her by the elbows, preventing her from following. She struggled ineffectually for a couple of seconds before subsiding with a frustrated grunt.

“Oh, my dear Vala,” Ba’al ran a fingertip sensuously down Vala’s cheek bone. She shivered, glared and tried to pull away but was held fast by the Jaffa. “You really should save your concern for yourself.” Ba’al was almost twirling his moustache in glee now.

“What the…” Vala began to protest.

“Prepare her for the hosting ceremony!” Ba’al pronounced loudly. He pushed his face close to Vala’s and grinned malevolently. “I am entranced by the idea that my new queen will inhabit the same body as my old queen. Do you not also find the idea… enchanting?”

Vala was seized by a mix of lust, anger and fear, but had no time to process her conflicting emotions or formulate a suitably witty answer as the Jaffa who held her by the arms immediately began to drag her out of Ba’al’s smirking presence, ignoring her kicks and screams of protests.

Vala knew all too well what would come next, or she thought that she did: she was forced into a nearby chamber. While one Jaffa continued to hold her elbows, another advanced on her with the clear intent of removing her clothing. She lashed out, kicking with her feet, but it was no use. She felt the electric sting of a Goa’uld punishment device against her arm as a third Jaffa approached her from behind and administered a charge to pacify her. Within seconds the shock imparted by the device seemed to spread through every part of her body. Her will and ability to fight slipped away although she was still conscious enough to be fully aware of what they were doing to her.

Vala felt her arms being released and watched in impotent horror as the Jaffa in front of her advanced again, seized the collars of her BDU and tore open her shirt, revealing her lacy, distinctly non-regulation white bra. The grin on the Jaffa’s face was unmistakable as he openly ogled her beautifully cupped and presented breasts. As the other two Jaffa pulled her tunic off of her almost-limp arms she could feel her traitorous nipples responding to his lascivious stare, pressing out through the fine transparent mesh that barely covered them. Maybe it was chilly in here?

“Ba’al will be most pleased to enjoy this body once again,” the lecherous Jaffa in front of her stated with entirely too much relish. She would like to have given an appropriate retort, but the punishment device had left her too docile to even speak. It was a miracle she was even standing.

But still standing she was, although that only served to aid further indignities. Big, strong, male hands pulled at her boots and trousers now, steadily stripping away her clothes and her dignity. The three Jaffa smirked and leered openly, seeming to be enjoying every moment of her humiliation as they brutally tore item after item of clothing from her unresisting body. Within the space of what seemed to be mere seconds she stood naked before the three men, save her white, lace underwear. Her mind wheeled in horror and fear as to what they might do next.

The lead Jaffa stepped forward once again, his body so close to hers that her trembling, tiny frame was almost leaning against him. The two other men stepped a few steps back. She could feel his breath on her face, feel her protruding nipples brush against the Jaffa’s clothing as he invaded her space.

“If only you were not promised to Ba’al,” The lead Jaffa growled in her ear, too quietly for the other two to hear. “I would take you now and…” She would have lashed out if she had been able, but she lacked the motor control to even shudder.

The Jaffa stepped back, chuckling. For a second she imagined that his assault on her dignity was over. It was a foolish, forlorn hope. Instead, he seized her bra by the straps and tore it from her shoulders, almost causing her to tumble forwards. He body was still shaking, trying to stay upright, as he repeated the act with her panties, leaving her naked and vulnerable, totally at the mercy of the three, lascivious and muscular soldiers who had stripped her. Her mind reeled at the thoughts of what they might do to her next. Surely they wouldn’t dare…?

The two Jaffa behind her stepped forward and seized her arms, as the one who had taken the lead in stripping her turned and opened a large double door. Seconds later, she found herself half dragged, half pushed into a ceremonial bathing chamber. Inside, two female slaves seemed to be waiting to clean her, presumably prior to the hosting ceremony. With no further ado, the two Jaffa who had been holding her seemed to leave through a side door. It was a small consolation, but at least the Jaffa seemed to have been too scared of the consequences to further satisfy their own lusts at her expense.   

The two female slaves took gentle but firm hold of Vala’s arms and led her down into the sunken, oily bath water. That was when Vala noticed that her legs seemed to be working now, able to take faltering steps. She wasn’t sure if it was the passage of time or the heat of the water or the oils, but the numbing effect of the punishment device seemed to be starting to wear off. She allowed the two women to begin washing her, having decided to continue to play along, to regain more of her senses and look for an opportunity to escape before revealing the extent of the return of her faculties.

That was when a sudden tremor shook the whole room. Vala, startled, looked up, just in time to see the obviously concerned-looking remaining Jaffa hurrying from the room. Excellent, this might be just the chance she had been looking for.

Vala struck out at the two female slaves, knocking them over in the deep water, freeing herself from their influence. The two slaves were no match for her, and cowered away from her, obviously fearful of further violence. Vala pushed off towards the steps out of the bath.

Once out of the water, Vala cast her eyes around, searching for something to wear. All she could see was a transparent gown, doubtless intended for her bonding ceremony. It was hardly decent or practical, but it was all she could see. It would have to do. She grabbed it and fled through another door, doing her best to secure the inconsequential garment around her as she went.

She crept down corridor after corridor, peering into rooms, easily avoiding multiple, lumbering Jaffa. Ba’al’s crew were in disarray, running hither and thither in ones, twos or sometimes regimented, larger groups. More blasts seemed to shake the ship at irregular intervals. Someone was giving Ba’al quite a pounding. Vala was grateful that it wasn’t her although she had to find Teal’c and escape or it just might be yet.

Fate smiled on her: barely three minutes could have passed since her escape when she found Teal’c. He was standing upright, tied to some sort of heavy metal frame in a small room off a side corridor. A couple of abandoned torture implements lay around, but there was nobody else present. The attack on Ba’al’s Ha’Tak must have been really serious for both her and Teal’c to have been abandoned so quickly and completely by their guards. Another blast rocked the vessel, as though to emphasise that point.

Vala’s freely roaming eyes couldn’t help but notice that Teal’c was dressed in the shortest of loincloths. It barely served to cover his embarrassment. In fact, was it even a loincloth? Was the garment any more than just the shortest of leather skirts? But that wasn’t the only intriguing thing about him: his whole, hairless body seemed to glisten, as though he had been sprayed down with baby oil. Perhaps he had been? Perhaps it was part of his torture? It would certainly help to conduct electrical charges, if that was what it was.

“Hey, muscles, I thought you were going to be tortured, not sent to star in a porno movie?” Vala smirked as she approached her underdressed team-mate, carefully checking around her as she walked for Jaffa who might still be lurking in dark corners of the room.

“Very amusing,” Teal’c growled, looking up at the sound of her voice. “However, it would seem that this vessel has been severely damaged. It would therefore seem wise for us to affect an exit as swiftly as we can manage.”

“But you’re all tied up…” She licked her lips and allowed her eyes to briefly feast on the sight of his extremely well-appointed physique while simultaneously assessing the effectiveness of his restraints. She indulged herself for a second, playfully running a finger across his bulging pecs and across the thick ripples of his abs, again all under the excuse of tugging at the ties binding him. Perk of the job, she told herself. Why shouldn’t a girl enjoy herself once in a while?

“Then perhaps you would be so kind as to release me?” It was remarkable how even and controlled his voice and expression both still were, considering how low her fingers had now reached in their investigations. Most men would have been at least a little disaccommodated in similar circumstances. Was that even a twinkle in his eye, a grin playing about his lips? Was he actually enjoying the situation as much as she was? She’d have to tease him about it when they got back to the SGC. She’d have to tease him about it right here and now.

“You’re no fun!” Vala pouted as she finally began to free him from his restraints. They were really quite easy to deal with, so long as you weren’t the person being restrained by them. She didn’t even need to call on her skills as a thief.

“I have heard that said about myself.” His right hand came free and he grinned at her as she kneelt down to undo his ankles. “I beg to differ.”

Vala looked up to wink at him, but something else caught her eyes, causing them to widen. He was indeed wearing a skirt of sorts rather than a loincloth, and she was pleased to see that what lurked beneath was in proportion to the rest of Teal’c’s physique. She was trying not to stare and to recover her composure when another blast, larger than any which had preceded it, shook the ship. Teal’c’s manhood waved about, inches in front of her eyes, set in motion by the explosion, transfixing her attention. It was the size of a….  And it wasn’t even…  She blinked and swallowed hard, snapping herself out of the moment.

“Well, you can show me how much fun you can be later. I think it’s time we left!” Vala declared, releasing the last of his leg restraints and pulling herself up his body, being a little more handsy about it than was strictly necessary.

“Indeed!” Teal’c agreed as she reached her full height. He rubbed feeling back into his wrists and arched an enigmatic eyebrow at her. Then he strode towards the door, selecting one of the torture implements from off of the floor to use as a weapon as he went. “I believe we will find a glider hangar to be just a few corridors away,” he explained to Vala as she hurried to catch him up, still trying to get the image of his swaying manhood out of her mind’s eye.

‘~’

The hanger was almost empty, but one glider stood close to the doorway through which they had entered. The little ship was undamaged, unguarded and its canopy was enticingly wide open. Unfortunately it was a single-seater and no other ships looked to be nearby.

Another blast shook the ships. The lights dimmed and stayed low. Smoke began to billow through at least two doorways.

“Into the glider!” Vala urged.

“But it is only…”

“I’ll sit on your lap.”

“We should seek…” Teal’c scanned the smoke-and-flame filled room, as though looking for alternative means of escape.

“Come on, there’s no time!” Teal’c inclined his head, bowing in agreement and then climbed into the glider. Vala followed hot on his heels. She dropped down onto his lap, pulling the canopy shut behind her. Sparks and debris rained down on the canopy: Vala seized the main flight controls, while Teal’c handled those that were too far back, out of her reach. Within seconds they were free and flying, heading for clear space and, she hoped, escape and safety.

The blast wave of the Ha’Tak exploding hit them before they could have even gone a few hundred meters. Alarms blared and lights flashed all over the cockpit: their glider had clearly sustained considerable damage from the explosion.

“Vala Mal Doran, we shall have to attempt to land on the nearby planet!” Teal’c announced even as he began to silence the alarms.

“No argument there, muscles!” Vala replied, turning the glider towards the planet where they had been captured, hoping that their glider was sufficiently intact to make the journey and also that they could make it without being attacked by any of the multiple ships darting around them.

Long seconds ticked past as they moved towards the atmosphere. There was nothing much for them to do but wait, not until they had to start re-entry procedures. As the moments slipped by Vala steadily became increasingly aware of her naked flesh pressed down against Teal’c’s naked flesh. She could feel his warmth radiating up, even through her flimsy gown. The garment had barely covered any of her at the best of times, but in the frenzy of their escape it had both fallen open and ridden up. If any of it still stood between her and Teal’cs manhood, it was too negligible to count for anything.

Although whatever might or might not be separating them might have been too inconsequential to notice, some rather consequential things were getting rather difficult not to notice. One of them was Teal’c’s growing…  proximity. Vala could feel the bellend of his cock, which to her felt increasingly huge and bulbous, nestling between her ass cheeks. Was it just her imagination, her mind fixating on his cock and causing it to swell in her awareness of it, or was it truly pressing more and more insistently against her tightly-clenched ass?

“I believe I have enough power in my engines for a successful re-entry,” Teal’c announced. Did he pause for a beat before adding “Into the atmosphere”?

Whether his growing hardness was all in her mind or not, the thought of his apparently giant member pushing into her tiny back passage unsettled her greatly. She shifted slightly in his lap, trying to find a position where his cock wasn’t pressed so hard against her ass.

After a bit of wriggling she found a more satisfactory position, further back on his lap. Unfortunately, that meant his cock was now pressed up against her folds, the tip pushing against the edge of her clit. She was also pretty sure her writhing around in his lap also hadn’t help to reduce his levels of arousal. In fact, she was pretty sure that she had made matters worse. Indeed, Teal’c cleared his throat and confirmed as much:

“Please accept my apologies Vala Mal Doran. I appear to be entering a state of considerable sexual arousal,” Teal’c purred in her ear. The delicious rumble of his voice and the feel of his muscular arms brushing against her as he worked did nothing to curb her own considerable arousal. She could feel a hot dampness, a burning need bearing down from her belly, driving her onto him.

“That’s not the only thing you seem to be entering!” Vala gasped, well aware of how her tone of voice betrayed her own excitement but unable and unwilling to cover it up.

“My apologies,” Teal’c rumbled back, his voice poured like treacle into her ear. His forearm brushed against one of her straining nipples. “Perhaps I should…”

“Don’t worry about it!” Vala squeaked. It wasn’t just that she thought they needed to focus on flying the glider. She was caught up in the lust of the moment, wanting things to develop further. His cock was definitely growing harder now, pressing more and more insistently and more deeply into her outer folds, a situation that her body seemed more than happy with. “These things happen! Besides, we don’t have time… we’re about to enter the atmosphere!” Vala continued, desperately trying to focus on the flying the glider. Desperately trying not to think about how she was deliberately trying to bear down on him, line his tip up to enter her.

They had now reached the edge of the atmosphere, and she wanted to convince herself that they had other, more immediate issues to deal with, after all.

“Vala Mal Doran, the instruments show that our situation is most pressing. We should position the glider for insertion into the atmosphere with all haste. Are you familiar with the manoeuvre or do you wish me to take control?”

“We’ll do it together!” Vala gasped, leaning forwards to adjust a control to prepare them to enter the atmosphere. Her action just happened to coincide with the glider shaking suddenly and as she leant back upright she could feel him nestling deep within her entrance, perfectly positioned now to penetrate her fully.

“We’re going in!” Vala screamed as vibrations began to shake the glider. “Prepare for re-entry!” she added as the vibrations grew and the outside of the glider began to glow from the heat of atmospheric entry. She gripped the controls hard, and at the same time was all too aware of the feeling of his member moving steadily and relentlessly up inside her, seeming to grow wider and longer by the second as it went.

The outside of the craft glowed hotter and hotter, turning from cherry pink to red to white. The vibrations shaking the small ship grew more and more intense. And in the cockpit Vala gripped the joystick till her knuckles turned white, her eyes wide, her breath ragged, her cries almost drowned out by the sounds coming from the ship. It was as though even the glider itself was part of their coupling. And all the while Teal’c just kept growing, hardening and lengthening inside her, seemingly in tandem with the growing vibrations shaking the ship and its occupants to their core. How big was he going to get? Vala had never been filled so comprehensively in every dimension, and yet still he seemed to be expanding.

“Vala Mal Doran, I do not believe I will be able to keep control for much longer!” She heard Teal’c’s uncharacteristically animated voice rumbling against her ear. A violent tremor shook the ship and its occupants, pistoning him in and out of her four or five times.

“No time to worry about that now!” Vala shouted in reply. “We’ll just have to ride it down as best we can!”

“In… DEED!” Teal’c announced with considerable, and uncharacteristic emotion.

Vala knew exactly what he meant. She was screaming now as her first climax swept her away. It was a good thing there was such a racket coming from the ship, or even she would have blushed. And then, as she came hard again, Teal’c came too. Even if he hadn’t tensed his muscles and cried out in her ear, burying his face in her hair in a futile attempt to muffle his shouts, she would still have known: She could feel him coming inside her like a pressure hose. The force of his ejaculation was matched only by the length and volume of it. Part of her mind imagined that his release might lift her bodily off of him, it seemed so unusually powerful. She wondered if he hadn’t come for months, years even before this. Not that she was ungrateful: the overall effect only served to push her to ever greater highs of sexual ecstasy.

Would it never end? Part of her wished that it would not. Vala opened her mouth and screamed away the exquisite agony.

And then suddenly they burst through into normal atmospheric flight, gasping for breath as their climaxes inevitably began to subside.

“I believe we have made it, Vala Mal Doran,” Teal’c panted in her ear with an unmistakable edge of smug satisfaction.

“Indeed,” Vala chuckled in reply, leaning back to relax against his sweat-sheened, lightly-oiled and well-muscled torso. She hadn’t had so much fun since she’d stolen the Prometheus.

She could see the shapes of landmasses through the clouds below them. They’d survived re-entry and now they ought to think about landing.

But they’d really have to do it again sometime, Vala resolved as she turned the nose of the glider towards a familiar looking island.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, as it was certainly great fun to write. Comments more than welcome, as always.
> 
> Toodle pip, until the next visit from the muse.


End file.
